A Sweet Moment
by BlackChoko
Summary: Hinata is going to a party, though not happy to hear that her possessive ex-boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha will be there too, while her current crush Kiba Inuzuka will be there as well. What could possibly go wrong? AU. KibaHina. Slight SasuHina being mentioned. Warning: Fistfight.


_**A/N: I finally completed this one-shot, I have had it under progress for quite some time.  
I started on this before Chocolate Regret, but I found out, without planning it that it could work as a prequel to A Sweet Moment.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy it.**_

 **A Sweet Moment**

"So Hinata, how is it going with you and Sasuke?" Tenten looked at her friend out of the corner of her eyes as she was applying a discreet lipstick. Hinata looked up in confusion at her friend's question. They had not been together for quite some time; she broke up with him four months ago.

"W-what do you mean? I-I b-broke up with him m-months ago," Hinata held her hand to the side in order not to get mascara on her cheek while not looking.

"No I know that, but he was so protective and madly in love with you, how has he been taking it?" Tenten finished the last touch and made a few poses with her lips to check them out.

"No I-I don't think so … w-well we haven't really t-talked so … uhhmm …" Hinata looked down as her voice faded away slowly. Breaking up with Sasuke had been one of the most difficult things she had ever done in her whole life. Sasuke had not been very happy with the break up. At first he would always keep all guys away from her, no matter who it was. He would get into fights as well. Although the last two months she had not really heard from him lately, which made her relieved and thought that Sasuke might have stilled off with his actions of jealousy.

"Well that's good … Great … Awesome …" Tenten started to put on eye shadow to high lighten her eyes, and avoid her friend's.

"Wh-what do you mean? Wait … Why did you ask about S-Sasuke so suddenly?" Hinata had already forgotten about the mascara in her hand.

"Well … you see … Sasuke is coming tonight …" Tenten looked sheepishly at her friend, who looked like she was about to drop the mascara, which was still miraculously in her hand.

"W-what? S-Sasuke is coming t-tonight?" Hinata dreaded for the day that she and her ex-boyfriend would be at the same party once again. Especially because her new crush, Kiba, would also be at the party tonight. "Wh-why are you first telling m-me n-now?"

Tenten tried to fake a sad face, though not very successfully, "if I had told you, you wouldn't have gone"

"T-that's not true!" Hinata said, trying to convince herself more than her friend.

Tenten only looked at her with a look that said 'oh please'.

"M-Maybe you a-are right Tenten, b-but ... Uhmm ..." Hinata looked down and started to fumble with the mascara in her hand.

"Oh Hinata, you have nothing to worry about, Sasuke would never do anything to hurt you. It is almost like having a personal bodyguard," Tenten walked over to Hinata from behind, smiling to her through the mirror Hinata sat in front of. She brushed her friend's purple hair and began to help Hinata get ready for the party.

"Yeah, almost like a personal bodyguard," Hinata said quietly, as she let her friend do her hair, while she continued with her own make-up from earlier.

xXoOoXx

"Oh my Ramen! Hinata!" a very bright and orange guy jumped up to Hinata and Tenten as soon as both of them entered the party.

"Hey Naruto! I am here as well, greet people properly, will you!?" Tenten smacked the foxy boy on the head and put her hands on her hips with a pout on her glossed lips.

"Hehe sorry Tenten, it was just because I needed to talk with Hinata, is all," he said sheepishly, as he turned to Hinata again, after brushing Tenten off as quickly as possible.

"Hey Hinata, I kind of need to talk with you," his blue eyes shined with worry, a look he knew Hinata could never turn down on.

"Wh-what is the matter?" She asked, fearing the worst.

"I think there is something you need to see," Naruto said as he pulled Hinata through the party and out to the other side of the building.

At first glance there was nothing unusual about the garden, Naruto had brought Hinata to. A plain field lied ahead of them, only with a few trees and bushes standing here and there. However, then she noticed, in the far right corner stood two guys in front of each other, really close. It was not something worth noticing if you did not know who they were or saw how they were standing. To the closer inspection, tension was filled between the guys. The muscles in their jaws were tightened, their hands were clenched, fingers almost white and their eyes could most likely kill an innocent prey.

Curious, Hinata moved slowly against the brick wall to get a closer look at the two guys. She had a feeling that she knew who they were.

"What do you want with her!?" A dark voice asked through gritted teeth.

Hinata peeked from behind the corner and saw her ex-boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, and her current crush, Kiba Inuzuka, facing each other as if they both were ready to launch at one another if the wrong words were said.

"What does it matter to you? She does not belong to you anymore. She broke up with your sorry ass, remember?" Kiba said with a confident smile playing on his lips.

Sasuke clenched his fists in order to maintain his calm, "even if I'm not her boyfriend anymore, I will always protect her from guys like you," his voice had become hoarse and shaky.

"From guys like me? You want to protect a girl who does not love you anymore, from guys who actually care about her?" by those words, the young Uchiha launched at the dog loving brunette. The first hit was landed on Kiba's right cheek, and after that, a fistfight had begun.

At the sight of the two guys fighting, Hinata became uneasy and panicked. She never liked conflicts; it always seemed to bring up unwanted memories of her childhood.

Without thinking, Hinata ran in between the two fighting rivals with tears in her eyes while screaming that they should stop. Without noticing the running Hinata, Sasuke launched another punch at Kiba, however, Hinata had already reached the two boys and got in between the two as the punch hit.

The sound of a fist hitting flesh became automatically much louder and dominated the whole garden as if the only sound that was heard was the sound of Hinata falling to the ground hard.

After Sasuke's fist had made contact to Hinata's face. Everything went pitch black.

"nata? Hinata!? Are you okay?" a feminine voice called out to her as Hinata started to slowly wake up again. Her head was pounding with pain and her eye felt weirdly sore. She could not open her one eye completely, which made everything in front of her cloudy. A weird Mickey Mouse silhouette lingered in front of her, calling out her name.

"I'm fine Mr. Mickey Mouse," Hinata smiled back, waving her hand in order to show that she was fine.

"Mickey Mouse? What are you talking about? It's me, Tenten," a warm hand took Hinata's cold hand and let her feel the softness of Tenten's hands.

"Ah, sorry Tenten, I c-can barely see with my right eye," Hinata's voice was small and shaky, but Tenten still deemed the young Hyuuga to be alright, despite having received a full strength punch from Sasuke Uchiha. She sighed with relief.

"Are you ready to get inside? We should really put some ice on that eye," Tenten asked with a soft voice. It sure was weird for her to be the nursery kind of person right now, but in those situations, you did what you had to do, right?

"I'm c-comfy here Tenten-chan, the ground is nice and warm," Hinata said with a smile.

"Yeah Hinata-chan, that's not the ground, but me you're lying on right now," a deep voice said from behind her. Hinata immediately sat up fast, which caused her head to pound with pain even more, making her wince as she looked behind her, and surely enough, there sat Kiba with his reassuring and warm smile.

"You okay?" he asked carefully, but Hinata was not able to process what was happening right now. Did she just lie on Kiba and used him as a pillow this entire time? Hinata's blood started rushing to her face, making it very clear to everybody around them to see her blushing. _Say s-something! Anything! You have just been given the opportunity to talk to Kiba of all people! He let you lie on him … Oh dear… You have been lying on him for God knows how long while you were knocked out._

"I-I'm f-f-f-fine, K-Kiba" Hinata starts to look slowly around to look for a certain someone as she remembers why exactly she was lying on Kiba with a pounding headache and a sore eye in the first place. And that was the moment a cold delicate hand grabbed hers to help her up on her feet again.

"Hinata … I… Never meant for you to get hurt," Sasuke was still holding Hinata's warm hand in his cold, his eyes were looking slightly away from her in order to not look her in her eyes. He had always hated these kinds of things. Sasuke Uchiha was not the kind of person who would go as low as to apologize for his actions or to lower his head to any person. However, to Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga was not just anybody.

Hinata took her hand to herself and looked up at Sasuke's face, letting him get a good look at her already swelling eye. "That d-does not m-matter i-if I got h-hurt or not Sasuke, I just don't w-want you two to fight because of somet-thin as silly as me," Hinata looked at Kiba as well, she felt like she could hardly look at either of the two guys right now. Kiba was not supposed to see her like this and Sasuke was definitely not supposed to even have been here in the first place.

Sasuke took his cold hand and touched Hinata's slowly, sending chills down her spine from the cold. "Listen Hinata… It will always matter to me if you are the one getting hurt," Sasuke let his hand trail slowly along Hinata's soft neck and down her shoulder and along her arm until he took her hand again.

Hinata started to feel uneasy at the thought that Kiba was watching the way Sasuke was acting towards her. It was like she could feel his eyes burning a hole through both of them.

"L-listen Sasuke, I-I n-need you to let go of m-me," Hinata said as harsh as she possibly could, although a certain softness was lingering in her voice and in her pale eyes.

Sasuke smirked softly and lifted Hinata's hand up to his lips to kiss her gently.

"Hinata, even though I will let you go, I will never hesitate to come and protect you if ever needed," with those words he looked at Kiba for a few seconds, in order to let him know that he had definitely not won, then he turned around and walked slowly away with his hands in his pockets in a nonchalant way, only an Uchiha was able to.

As Sasuke left the place, it felt like a heavy burden had left along with him, which made Hinata sigh in relief.

"Wow, so that was not awkward at all," Tenten said with a cheerful voice as she took her arm around Hinata, and looked at her with a kind smile. "I will go and get Naruto," she whispered in Hinata's ear and gave her a sneaky smile as she left the two to be alone on the ground.

"Hinata," Kiba placed his palm on Hinata's small shoulder, making her jump in surprise. "Oh Kiba, sorry, I… I… Y-You s-s-surprised me," Kiba smiled his wide grin and got closer to Hinata. Suddenly, the next thing Hinata knows, Kiba embraces her tightly. She was sure that he was able to feel her heart beat against his chest. She was able to smell his scent, and it was amazing, her heart almost skipped a beat at his fragrance.

"U-uhm… K-Kiba? A-are you o-okay?" Hinata finally asked with a tiny voice, not really sure what to do or how to react for that matter.

Kiba slowly let Hinata go and looked deeply into her pale eyes. "Hinata, I am really sorry that Sasuke got to hit you that was meant for me," he slowly moved his hand up to her hair to brush it away from her face in order to see her swollen eye. "I am going to protect you if anything happens," Kiba took Hinata's delicate soft hands in his bigger and rougher hands, gazed warmly into her eyes and smiled before he turned slowly around and went back inside the house to the party.

A few moments later Naruto and Tenten came back to a flushing Hinata with a swollen eye. Naruto hurried to hug Hinata, "don't you worry Hinata, you're in good hands now, let us get you back inside and get some ice on that eye," Hinata simply nodded and followed after her two friends, although the only thing going through her head was all the things that just had happened. She ran in between her ex-boyfriend and her current huge crush and got punched in the face by her ex-boyfriend, which then led her to lie on Kiba as she was unconscious and for him to hug her and hold her hand. Oh, how she could still feel his warmth wrapped around her. And with those thoughts, Hinata was smiling silently to herself as they walked back inside to the party.

xXoOoXx

"Hey guys, how are you doing?" Kiba asked loudly in order to be heard above the music, as he walked up to Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten and Hinata who were bouncing, rather than dancing in a circle together. Hinata's heart started to pound faster and her face became pinker by the sudden sound of his voice.

"Kiba! Are you okay!? I heard you got in a fight!" Ino exclaimed loudly. She could barely keep herself standing and was holding on to Shikamaru slightly to keep the balance.

Kiba rubbed his sore fist unconsciously and smiled brightly to his friends, "Yeah I'm totally fine! You have nothing to worry about, I only got a few scratches," he took his arm around Naruto and smiled brightly.

Ino laughed it off and pulled Shikamaru towards the alcohol, "well, as long as you're okay!" she said with no worry in her voice.

"Ino has been drinking since she came," Naruto whispered loudly in Kiba's ear in order to explain why their friend was so drunk when it was not even midnight yet. Kiba nodded as if he understood, but really he did not care that much, he cared much more about Hinata, he was worried if she was okay from before. He sneaked a peek at her, she looked fine. Her eye was not swollen anymore and there was hardly any visible bruise either, Kiba sighed in relief and listened to his blond friend talking about what had happened at the party so far.

Suddenly, while Naruto was talking about how Lee had been flirting with Sakura all night, a small hand grabbed Kiba's wrist. He looked to the side to see Hinata with a firm expression on her face.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" She blushed slightly, but then she looked him directly in his eyes and tightened her grip on his wrist a tad, "come with me," Hinata turned around and led Kiba away from Naruto, who stood dumbfound and not really sure how to react, this was so unusual for Hinata to act like this, so bold.

"Hinata, what's wrong?" Kiba tried to talk loud enough for Hinata to hear him above the music, but not loud enough so others could hear him as well. He was almost blushing.

Hinata stopped in front of the door to the bathroom, "I noticed your bruises, and you're hurt, aren't you?" She was still holding his wrist as she looked into his eyes in order to get a truthful answer out of him, though she could clearly see it now. Kiba had some bruises on his face and his fist was scratched and looked sore.

Kiba looked away from her penetrating eyes, he did not want to admit it, he did not want to seem weak in front of her, "It's just an old wound, I accidentally fell from a tree the other day," Kiba laughed nervously as Hinata's eyes hardened.

She opened the door to the bathroom and pulled Kiba inside; she locked the door behind them when they got in. Kiba looked at her with a big question mark on his face as she looked through the bathroom cabinet until she pulled out the emergency kit.

"Look, I am totally fine, this is nothing! It doesn't even hu- ouch!" Kiba winced in pain when Hinata started to clean the scratches on his hand. Hinata tried to hide her grin as she saw how Kiba was fighting not to wince at the stabbing pain from the sanitizing cloth.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled while she carefully wiped his hand. It looked so big compared to her delicate pale hand; she could still feel the warmth from earlier how Kiba had been embracing her, those arms wrapped around her. She started to blush by the thought, but tried to hide it while she continued to treat Kiba's hand.

"I'm sorry that you ended up with getting punched" Kiba almost looked away as he said it; he could hardly look her in the eyes.

Hinata quickly looked up, "No, not at all! I'm sorry Sasuke ended up confronting you! He even hurt you, even though he has nothing to do with me anymore," Hinata's voice faded slowly as she said the last words. She had hoped that Sasuke would be able to keep away from her, but this had gone too far. _What if he does not like me because of Sasuke?_ The thought made Hinata worry more than she thought it would.

Kiba gently reached out for her face and cupped her cheek. It was almost just as warm as his hand; it felt like they both were burning up. "I meant what I said Hinata, I will not give up on you," he looked her deeply in the eyes, watched them as they dilated and saw her blushing cheeks, as the heat from her skin started to match the heat from his hand. This almost made him blush as well.

He hesitated a bit, wondering if it was the right thing to do, wondering if this was what she wanted, but without being able to control his own body, he leaned down towards Hinata, wrapped his other hand around her small waist to pull her closer, and just before he closed in on her lips, he felt a rush of butterflies in his stomach.

Her lips were so soft and warm it felt like he was melting into her. He nibbled lightly on her bottom lip before breaking the kiss slowly. When Kiba looked at Hinata again, her face was bright red and her eyes looked dazed. He looked awkwardly to the side as he cleared his throat, "I'm sorry I did that, I … I shouldn't have done that," he turned slowly around towards the door and took one step, only for Hinata to grab his shirt at the elbow.

"Wait, Kiba… Uhmm, I … Really liked i-" before Hinata was able to finish the sentence, Kiba turned around, grabbed her small waist with both arms to lift her up on the counter, while he kissed her again, but this time the kiss was much more passionate. Kiba pressed his body as close to Hinata's as he could so he was able to feel her soft curves pressed against him, as he deepened the kiss when Hinata gently brushed her warm and soft tongue against his lips. When their tongues touched and started to play with each other, a shot of electricity was shot down Kiba's spine and a chill went through his body. He had been waiting for this for so long, at this wonderful moment, it felt like everything was perfect.

When Kiba pulled away from Hinata, they were both out of breath. He touched his forehead with hers and they both had a wide smile on their lips, "I think we had better get out and back to the party," he almost whispered and she nodded when a knock was heard on the door from the outside and some drunken murmurs.

He helped her get down from the counter and took her small delicate hand in his and pecked her lightly on the lips before unlocking the door and they both went out together.

 _ **A/N: Hope you guys liked it, please let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Also, I'm so sorry for not posting chapters for I'm a Virgin, I just started university and I'm currently having troubles with the next chapter, but I have not forgotten about it.**_


End file.
